This project is concerned with 8 major areas of psychopharmacologic drug investigation: 1) early rapid-screening activity studies of new short-acting and long-acting psychopharmacologic compounds in chronic schizophrenic patients (phases I & II); 2) intensive double-blind studies in the same population; 3) improvement and development of blood extraction procedures (e.g., chromatographic analyses) to correlate those blood concentrations of psychopharmacologic agents required to produce specific therapeutic changes in man; 4) six month evaluation of those long-acting psychopharmacologic compounds that appear to be especially promising agents for evaluation of toxicity as well as ability to show sustained antipsychotic activity in the patient groups; 5) inpatient and outpatient studies in acute adult and adolescent schizophrenic patients; 6) early rapid screening studies of new antidepressant and antianxiety compounds in non-psychotic chronic alcoholic inpatients; 7) double-blind studies of new active antianxiety and antidepressant agents in the same patient population; and 8) accumulation of controlled clinical laboratory data in all of the above special patient groups as these data occasionally show variation from recognized normal values.